kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Nonon Jakuzure
;"Prepare to be pummelled cheerfully, jauntily, and utterly one-sidedly!" : - Nonon Jakuzure to Ryūko Matoi, Episode 10 Personality Though she often presents a cute and sweet facade, Nonon is actually highly manipulative, and possesses an extremely caustic wit. She often teases and mocks her fellow Elites, and seems to regard her subordinates as tools to be used rather than people. While in combat, Nonon's personality changes substantially. She drops her childish facade and reveals a more bloodthirsty and sadistic streak. When faced with an opponent that refuses to back down, she rapidly loses her cool, abandoning all reason in her attempts to destroy them. Powers and Abilities Three-star Goku Uniform: *'Symphony Regalia Grave' (奏の装グラーブェ Kanade no Sō Gurā''ve'') : Like the other members of the Elite Four, Nonon's Goku Uniform is unique and exceptionally powerful. The Symphony Regalia Grave takes the form of an LRAD equipped with massive woofers that fire waves of reverberating bass and bladed musical notes. *'Symphony Regalia Presto' (奏の装プレスト Kanade no Sō Puresuto) : When activated fully, her Goku Uniform takes the form of an enormous aircraft, with Nonon suspended on the front like a figurehead. The Regalia is armed with numerous weapons, ranging from enormous recorder-shaped rockets, cymbal blades and powerful woofers that fire waves of concussive bass beats. *'Symphony Regalia Da Capo' (奏の装ダ・カーポ Kanade no Sō Da Kā''po'') : When the tank/gunship is destroyed, Symphony Regalia possesses the ability to transform once more into this final form of a drum-major uniform as a form of musical encore. This form's power is entirely focused on firing out a massive wave of music out of a cannon from the uniform's tall hat, with the music being Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 "Fate". The music uses a rhythm that resonates with the targeted Life Fibers of her opponent, manipulating them and inflicting damage at the same time, making it effectively impossible to move when blasted by the music. * Symphony Regalia Mk.II '(奏の装・改 ''Kanade no Sō Aratame) : 'A revamped version of Jakuzure's old uniform that looks like a flight suit. The hat resembles a skull and the wings of the suit itself look like smaller versions of her old uniform. Nonon's legs start to look like ocarinas and the suit also features extra thrusters above and below the suit. The thrusters above look like church organ pipes, and the ones below look like recorders. The aformentioned recorders seem to have the ability to turn into rockets and Jakuzures can fire a large amount at will. It still features her old uniform's ability to fire concussive bass beats with its woofers whether they be pure white streams of musical notes or heart shaped blasts of sound. * '''Bakuzan-Gako' :A small blade forged from the remains of Bakuzan. It has the properties of bakuzan, therefore it posseses a small fraction of the swords power. ' Ep10-grave.jpg|Symphony Regalia Grave Ep10-presto.jpg|Symphony Regalia Presto Ep11-dacapo.jpg|Symphony Regalia Da Capo 1390526172-ZeroRawsKi-o.jpg|Symphony Regalia MK.2 Relationships 'Satsuki Kiryūin :Out of the Elite Four, she has known Satsuki the longest since at least kindergarden. Nonon states she understands Satsuki's way of thinking, and is very loyal and admires her greatly. However, it can be noted that although Nonon seems to believe she is the closest to Satsuki of the others, Satsuki seems to regard her as equally as the other Four Elites. In the Battlefield Trip in Ōsaka, Nonon allows Satsuki to ride her to chase after a flying Ryūko, with Satsuki noting that 'this way, Nonon's eye level cannot be higher than mine' and Nonon having no problems with that. Student Council's Elite Four :Her relationships with the other Elites is somewhat more adversarial. She often teases her fellow elites, referring to them by nicknames instead of their actual names. Memorable quotes ;"Oh, dear. Froggy, Monkey and Doggy. You three are a disgrace." : - Jakuzure mocking her fellow Elites. ;"The sky is my world... the kid gloves are off, YOU STINKING BITCH!!!" : - Jakuzure finally snapping when Ryūko achieves the ability to fly. ;"Bite me. The next time you butt in, I'm gonna switch out the lenses of your glasses with non-prescription ones." : - A grumpy Nonon replying to Inumuta. Image gallery Nonon body.png|Character Design - Body Nonon face.png|Character Design - Faces Killlakill ep1 nonon jakuzure 1.png 0ef.jpg Nani sore.png 8.png Navigation Rever Category:Female Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Characters